leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JmLyan/Andari, the Arcane Researcher
|date = |health = 30 |attack = 20 |spells = 100 |difficulty = 80 |hp = 360 (+80) |mana = 200 (+50) |damage = 48 (+3) |range = 550 |armor = 10 (+3) |magicresist = 30 (+0) |attackspeed = 0.625 (+1.24%) |healthregen = 6 (+0.55) |manaregen = 5 (+0.4) |speed = 335 }}Andari, the Arcane Researcher is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities of the mana used to cast it over 5 seconds. }} Andari shoots a fire ball that explodes on the first enemy hit, dealing magic damage to enemies in a 175-radius area around it. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 1000 }} Andari creates an orb out of magma and launches it at a target location. The orb will detonate after 5 seconds or if an enemy unit is within range, dealing magic damage to all enemies in a 350-radius area and knocks them away from the explosion. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 1000 }} Andari creates a flare at a target location that reveals a wide area around it for 3 seconds, then explodes and deals magic damage to all enemies in the area. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = }} Andari summons a huge meteor that strikes all champions on the map after 2 seconds, dealing magic damage during the impact and for 3 seconds afterwards. Allied champions killed by Armageddon are counted as executed. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = Global }} }} Andari fires a lightning bolt in a line, dealing magic damage to all enemies hit. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 800 }} Andari fires a lightning bolt in a line that deals magic damage to the first enemy hit. The lightning then jumps between enemy units, prioritizing enemy champions, dealing 10% less damage each time it jumps. Each enemy unit can only be hit once. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 800 }} Andari creates a lightning chain between an allied champion and an enemy champion. If the chain isn't broken after 2 seconds, the enemy champion is dealt magic damage and is stunned. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 1000 }} Andari sends a quick path of lightning towards a target location that lasts for 1 second after it reaches its target. The path deals magic damage to all enemies hit and stuns and reveals them until it disappears. Andari can reactivate the ability during the second after it reaches the target location to travel along the path, dealing magic damage to all enemy champions she collides with. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 5500 }} }} Andari shoots an ice crystal at a target enemy unit, dealing magic damage. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 650 }} Andari shoots a spear of ice in a line, dealing physical damage to all enemies hit. Andari can activate the ability again to cause the spear to explode, dealing magic damage to all enemies in a 250-radius area and leaves behind an area for 5 seconds, that slows enemies in it. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 1200 }} Andari creates a trail of ice in a line, dealing magic damage and slowing enemies in it for 3 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 1500 }} Andari encases an enemy champion in ice, stunning it. The next time that champion would take damage during the stun, it takes extra damage and the stun ends early. The extra damage is dealt as magic damage. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 800 }} }} Andari studies the arcane, gaining cooldown reduction and Arcane Affinity restores more mana. Each rank of Mystic Insight allows Andari to upgrade one of her abilities, transforming it to one of three possible spells. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = |range = }} Category:Custom champions